


All Things From Facebook

by Kappy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Deserves Nice Things, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kappy/pseuds/Kappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds Derek's old facebook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Things From Facebook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theroguesgambit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroguesgambit/gifts).



> For the 2015 Sterek Secret Santa and written for Halekingsourwolf  
> Alpha pack who?

Stiles finds Derek’s old Facebook on a Saturday night.

Instead of going out to a party, or some other typical teenage hangout like a regular person he’s in his room on his computer. He’d been looking into some leads for the current flavor of monster running around Beacon Hill.

The only evidence the pack had gathered so far was some glowing slime in the woods by Derek’s house and a bad smell to go with it. But it wasn’t high priority since it hadn’t made an appearance in town and hadn’t hurt anyone.

Which is why Stiles ended up on Facebook trolling Scott with a Poke/Like war like they were back in middle school. Scott was taking too long to respond so Stiles went onto Kira’s facebook where he saw a picture from a recent pack night. It was of Kira and Stiles, but Derek was in the background. That got Stiles thinking, did Derek have a facebook where they could tag him?

So he typed Derek’s name into that little search bar, and there it was.

Derek S. Hale hadn’t been active on over a year, after a little math he realized the last post would have been just before Laura returned to Beacon Hills.

And that last post was a picture of Laura and Derek with three other people, two guys and one girls, all smiling. It looked like the where in a bar, seated in a booth. The cation read “Phil’s going away party!”

Stiles’ assumed one of the guys in the picture was Phil, and this was just blowing his mind. Derek had his arm around one of the guys, smiling so his bunny teeth were showing. He looked happy, nothing like how he was now.

Stiles never really thought about Derek’s like in-between the fire and coming back to Beacon Hills. He’d assumed it was all dark and depressing, and moved on. But here was proof Derek had been happy and probably had friends.

There were comments on the picture, from several people. Most were congratulations to Phil for making it into medical school, and well wishes. Stiles scrolled down some more, and there were other normal posts. A shared news story, some more pictures with the same three people, even a few status’ from Derek about what was going on in his life at the time. The posts were spaced out a few days each, but it was way more active than Stiles’ own page. With the exception of the like war, he hadn’t logged on in weeks.

While Stiles had been harboring a small crush on Derek for some time, this gave him a whole new look at the older werewolf. He had had friends, he smiled instead of smirked, and he had regular interactions with people that didn’t involve violence. Don’t get him wrong, being pushed up against walls with a hot werewolf invading his space was nice, but he knew Derek didn’t mean anything other than the threats he was saying.

Laura’s death and coming back to Beacon Hills had such a negative effect on Derek, not that it could have done any differently. This was the place where he had lost every single member of his family, and he was continuing to be tortured by teen werewolves who wouldn’t listen to him.

Stiles exited out of facebook without answering the notifications pilling up thanks to Scott, and went to bed.

...

The next day was Sunday, a day Stiles would normally spend catching up on homework before school the next day. But seeing Derek in those pictures, happy, made him think. Had Derek genuinely smiled since he came here?

There were so many problem one after the other they didn’t really have time to stop and think. There was Peter, the Kanima, Gerard, and so many other monsters that had appeared after Scott had been turned that there really was no reason to smile.

But the werewolf had had so many horrible things happen to him that it was like fate hated him. Every family member he had was dead, and Stiles though he could do with some nice things to at least make the days not so depressing.

That’s why he drove to town and parked in front of the first flower shop he could find. Giving Derek flowers seemed nice, but also a little prank like. What? He may want to do something nice but that didn’t really fit in with his personality. He could do something nice without being a total sap.

He picked out a bouquet that wasn’t so garish, and picked out a card. He wrote a simple “I hope you’re having a nice day.” and took it up to the cashier. As he waited for the older woman to check out another customer, Stiles saw a sign that said they deliver and knew that would make this even better. He could do something nice-ish for Derek and not get his face eaten by a pissed off werewolf.

After paying and giving the delivery person Derek’s address with the assurance that it would be delivered later that day, the boy went home.

...

Stiles goes back every day for the next week. He always gets different flowers and writes a different message. They range from “You deserve nice things” to more specific “Isaac is better with you.”

There is no way Derek didn’t know it was one of the pack sending him the flowers, who else not only knew who he was but where he lived. He probably even knew it was Stiles sending them, but he hadn’t approached the human yet.

In fact, none of the pack had heard from the older werewolf recently. Normally he would stalk Scott, growl at Erica, be waiting in Stiles’ room for him after school for an update on research. But most of the pack had come to Stiles asking if he’d heard from Derek, because apparently he was the one who saw him the most.

This was news to Stiles, but looking back it really shouldn’t have been. He saw Derek easily 4 to 5 times a week, most of the time it was for research but every so often Derek would stop by and never actually get around to giving Stiles a topic to look up. On those visits he’d banter with Stiles for about an hour before making an excuse to leave.

But Derek was not in his room Monday after school, or any of the following days. It was Sunday again and Stiles had just gotten home from the flower shop after paying for the last bouquet. He’d get something new for the next week, he decided. Chocolate? No, that’s poisonous to dogs…

He wasn’t paying attention when he walked in his room, and nearly missed the large mass on his bed.

He was already turning on his computer when Derek cleared his throat to get the boys attention. Stiles jump, hitting his hand on his desk.

“Fuck! What are you doing here? In fact, where have you been all week? Your puppies have been asking for you. It’s your responsibility to feed and walk them you know.” Derek didn’t reply, used to Stiles’ sarcasm.

“Why have you been sending me flowers.” Derek was too cool for inflection, but he knew it was a question. But how did Stiles explain why he was doing it? Say he wanted to do something nice for the man? Derek would sooner cut off his own arm than accept that someone didn’t want to kill him, which is just messed up. And also why he was doing it, but he couldn’t say that without possibly revealing his feelings.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sure Derek knew he was lying, but they were past physical violence and that meant Derek couldn’t force him to tell.

“The woman how owns the flower shop said you’ve has been in everyday and how lucky I am to have such a caring _boyfriend_.”

Shit. Stiles hadn’t really told that woman who the flowers were for, but she must have assumed. Why else does a guy get flowers every day for a week? He’d had to give Derek’s name as the recipient, and he must have gone snooping around and talked to her.

“Fine, yes I admit to sending them. But I didn’t tell her I was your boyfriend or anything.” His hands were fiddling with a pen he’d picked up, not able to stand still. This was an embarrassing conversation. If Derek asked the wrong question, Stiles might have to lie about his feelings and then the other man would know for sure. And that would send him running, not to be heard from for probably another week.

“Why were you sending me flowers in the first place.” Derek stood from Stiles’ bed, just a few feet from Stiles now. He swallowed, and he knew his heart was beating fast, even for him.

“Because you deserve nice things ok? You’ve had a shitty life and if flowers or notes make it any better just a little it’s worth it.” He avoided looking Derek in the eyes, looking at those eyes that couldn’t pick a color would just make things worse.

“They do.”

“What?” Stiles couldn’t have heard right. Derek agreeing with him?

“They do make it better.” Derek was starting to look a little shifty, and after meeting Stiles’ eyes for a second he bolted out the open window.

Huh.

...

The next day, just minutes after he got home from school the doorbell rang.

Outside was the woman who owned the flower shop, holding the same bouquet he’d gotten Derek on the first day.

“You’re boyfriend said it wasn’t fair he got so many flowers and you didn’t. I’d expect to get a few more.” She finished with a wink before handing over the flowers and leaving.

Stiles was dumbfounded, never expecting Derek would respond to getting flowers with sending some of his own. And like all the ones he’d sent, this one had a note attached.

“You make it better too.”  

 


End file.
